Under the circumstance of heavy current, security becomes the premier standard for appraising the quality of connector products. As an important aspect of connector security, the terminals' anti-deflection ability plays a leading role in ensuring the security and durability of connector.
Nowadays, one of the defects of the heavy current connector in prior art is its low adaptability to plugging deflection, i.e. its tolerance to plugging deflection, which may result in bad connection and hence various electrical risks. Furthermore, these connectors are short of plugging convenience and connecting reliability, failing to enhance the connector's security.